Love, Lucy
by lover-of-the-light117
Summary: Lucy reminisces on her life with Fairy Tail and the resolutions after the final battle before beginning her newest adventure. Slight Nalu, One-Shot.


I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

A/N: This was written in anticipation for the final chapter. This story is only a guess as to what might happen, as well as a way for me to distract myself from the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy tied her hair in a high ponytail, set slightly to the right, before sitting down at her desk. The afternoon sun cast a golden glow on the blank parchment in front of her, and she picked up her pen. Her apartment was oddly quiet for once, but she was grateful for the peace. Placing the pen to paper, she hesitated for a moment before starting with the words she knew best.

 _Dear mama,_

 _We won. We won, and I am so, so relieved. This one wasn't like the others, mama. I was scared. I thought of you, at the end. And dad. But I also thought of my family with Fairy Tail. Everyone was fighting with all they had—if I wasn't too, it would have been a hell of a battle to watch._

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, breathing slowly as memories of bursting magic and destruction danced across her vision. The blood—oh Mavis, the blood—would stain her dreams for many nights to come.

 _I couldn't stop imagining the worst-case scenario. I know you told me to think golden thoughts, but what could I do when I saw my friends hurt so badly? I made a life here, mom, and I don't know what I'd do without my guild mates. They've saved me so many times, in more ways than one._

Her vision blurred ever so slightly as she recalled her many adventures. Natsu and Gray's childish banter rang in her head, and she smiled as she imagined Erza's inevitable intervention. Of course, Wendy would try to help if Erza went a little overboard (but really, when didn't she?).

 _But you would be proud, mom. I took all the fear and let it spark something inside me. As Natsu would say, I was all fired up_. (Did she really just write that?) _He was fighting human Acnologia at the time with all the other dragon slayers, but we had to deal with the dragon. I led our guild to Hargeon, and we combined our magic to stop his rampages and save the town, along with wherever else his destructive path was headed. In that moment, I forgot all of my fears. I don't know how exactly we managed it, but I felt the love and support from all of my guild mates flow through my bones, and suddenly I knew we'd be okay._

More than okay, to be sure. Despite everyone's obvious fatigue, the guild threw a party right there on the docks after the slayers returned. With warming cheeks, Lucy recalled the brilliant smile on Natsu's face when he found (fell on) her again. The crushing hug that followed conveyed all of the relief that the both of them shared, and a hint of something else. The future that they fought for was finally here—all of the pain, all of the sacrifice finally paid off.

 _We celebrated in the way that only Fairy Tail knows—cheering, fighting, and an unholy amount of booze. Surprisingly, though, the city never complained. I think everyone was aware of how dire the circumstances were this time around. Since then, things have calmed down. It's been a week, and almost all of the damages have been repaired and buildings rebuilt. Some guilds from nearby cities actually came and helped with the cleanup, and I dare say Fairy Tail made a few new allies._

 _Speaking of new relationships, you'll be happy to hear that Levy and Gajeel are officially together! I know I had suspicions a while ago, but apparently Gajeel had declared his love for Levy when he thought he was dying. I guess it's sort of extreme, but Levy is ecstatic and I can't help but share her enthusiasm. Oh, and there's definitely some new development with Gray and Juvia. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I caught them holding hands under the table at the guild hall yesterday. I don't think I've ever seen Gray turn so red!_

Lucy chuckled softly to herself at the memory. Her heart swelled a little at the thought of her friends' happiness. A breeze swept through her ajar window, and the curtains gently brushed across her bed. She glanced over at the duffle bag which sat atop her comforter, fingers tensing ever so slightly around her pen.

 _I'm really going to miss them. I only plan on leaving for a year, even if I don't find Aquarius's key, but still. I know how lonely you can get in a year._ She lightly touched her side, where her keys remained. They felt warm against her fingers. _I owe her this much, though. And I'm reminded of her every day. You know how often I see water? Mom, I live next to a river. I feel restless without her by my side, and I couldn't live with myself as a celestial mage if I did not do my best to reunite with her. She's my friend, and she's the closest thing I have to you. I_ will _find her, this I promise you._

Tears threatened to fall once more, and Lucy wiped them away before they could. With a deep breath, she continued on.

 _Mama, this will be the last letter I write for a while. I don't know where my adventure will take me, but I doubt I'll have a ready supply of paper and ink. And truly, I think you'll know what I'm up to whether or not I write it down. I love you so much._

A soft click sounded behind her, and she didn't turn around when she felt two strong hands on her shoulders, thumbs gently rubbing back and forth under her neck. She leaned her head back against his chest and closed her eyes with a smile. "I kept the window open for a reason, you know."

She felt his stomach shake as he laughed. "I saw your landlady out front. Did you talk to her yet?"

She peeked up at him then, taking in his easy grin and healing skin. Wendy worked to heal the worst of the injuries, but everyone told her to rest when they offered to fix the more superficial cuts. Lucy had a few bruises of her own, but she was secretly proud to wear them around the town. They reminded her of the victory, rather than the pain.

"I did, actually" she said, turning around in her seat. "She saw the sky rip apart, and I think she's heard enough to know that we had something to do with putting it back together."

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "And..?"

"And she agreed to hold my room until I come back, free of charge."

He let go of her then and pumped his fists in the air. "Yes! Oh, Happy isn't going to believe this!"

Her smile widened as she watched him, the sadness from before since forgotten. "Where is Happy?"

Natsu walked over to her bed and grabbed the duffle bag. "We left our stuff at the guild, and he wanted to give Carla a fish while I came to get you."

"Ah."

Shuffling the bag on his shoulder, he asked, "This all you've got?" He looked around the room, probably searching for another suitcase or purse.

Lucy tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and giggled as she watched his pink head swivel around. "Yeah, actually. I figured this wasn't like our normal missions. And you said to pack light, right?"

He quit his search to gaze at her, his eyes softening just a tad, "Huh, I guess I did." Within two steps, he was in front of her again. He crouched down on the balls of his feet so that he was looking up slightly at her. Quietly, he asked, "Are you ready, Luce?"

She had a feeling the question implied more than it led on. They were leaving the guild for an entire year; she wouldn't see her friends, her _family_ , for months upon months. Yet as she stared at her partner, wrapped in his ever-present scarf and genuine concern, she knew that she had her answer.

Gesturing to the unfinished letter, she said, "Give me a minute, and I will be."

His eyes flashed with understanding, and he squeezed her arm reassuringly before standing up. "Yosh! I'll be outside then. And the whole guild's waiting to say goodbye, so don't take too long, alright?"

"Mm!" She nodded, and he gave her another smile before leaving her room.

Turning to face the letter once more, she picked up her pen.

 _Don't worry about me, mama. No matter what happens, I think I'm going to be okay._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_


End file.
